plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City - Day 25 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Lost City - Day 25. :For the post-1.8 version of this level, see Lost City - Ultimate Challenge Lost City |Type = Boss battle |Flag = Zombot Aerostatic Gondola's health |Zombie = : |FR = A World Key |NR = A money bag |before = Lost City - Day 24 (Chinese version: pre-1.8) |after = |image = Lost City - Day 25 - Zomboss Battle - Layout (Chinese).png}} Difficulty *This is a Last Stand level, and despite the fact that the player can use sun producing plants, sun still does not fall from the sky. If all of the player's sun producing plants are lost and they have no sun left, the player is as good as dead unless they pay gems for sun, which is the last thing they would want to do. As a result, the player needs to keep planting sun producing plants, or they might lose. *The Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is extremely effective on clearing the player's plants using the trap tiles. At phase 2 it will drop three to four sandbags at once and nearly clear the entire lawn, devastating it as a result, something that is not possible in the international version. *It also sends out a huge amount of Lost Pilot Zombies and some can be sent in the third or fourth column, that means if they fall down, the trap tiles will be triggered. The player may lose a few plants and/or lawn mowers due to this. *If the player brings the Squash, it may trigger trap tiles as it lands, and it can trigger trap tiles even when it seems to be in the air. Watch out for this especially when the player has level 4 Squashes. *Plants that push zombies via a Plant Food effect or regular effect, such as Coconut Cannons can push the zombies into the trap tiles and trigger them. As a result, do not use level 4 Coconut Cannons or other plants that push zombies in this boss fight or the player risks losing lots of plants. *Excavator Zombies can shovel the player's plants into the fire trap tiles if they plant them too close to the trap tiles, something also not possible in the international version. *Thankfully, no Chinese exclusive zombies are present, so the player does not need to bring the Jackfruit, nor any plants that excel in countering the other Chinese exclusive zombies from Lost City. If the player decides to actually bring Jackfruit, it would not be a wise decision as it can also set off trap tiles. *If the player uses the Gold Leaf in this level, there is a glitch that the Gold Tiles can produce sun even before they start the fight. Use this to the player's advantage. Strategies By Plants needed You must have the following plants: (of course they are at level 4 if applicable) (It also helps if the plants are costumed) *Sun-shroom (or Sunflower Singer) *Cryo-shroom *Blover *Power Lily *Potato Mine (ideally at level 3) You can bring any of the following: *Homing Thistle (at level 4) (Makes damaging the zombot easier) *Bonk Choy (at level 4) *Cherry Bomb (ideally at level 3) *Jalapeno (ideally at level 3) *Stallia (at least level 3) *Ghost Pepper (ideally at level 4) (and if you need to know, I tested the explosion from the Ghost Pepper to see if I could get a headstart. It didn't work. Also, the fact that she's airborne doesn't mean that she still activates the trap tile) *Zorrose (ideally at level 4) *Tile Turnip You can bring the following but I highly discourage them: *Squash (you never know if he lands on the flame tile) *Gold Leaf (Your plants will be destroyed by the flame tiles) *Hurrikale (it might push the zombies onto the flame tile) *Guacodile (Excavator Zombie might fling him onto the flame tiles. I found that out the hard way) Lawn setup and battle Set up your lawn as seen below Legend: *BT = Boulder Trap *FT = Flame trap *() = Tile turnip *SS = Sunflower Singer/Sun-shroom *FM = Cryo-shroom *PS = Plantable space Note: *This Zombot has a weird hitbox area. To show how to ensure you hit him, I will give an example. The lane which he can be hit is the lane directly above the lane in which he can drop sandbags onto the flame tile, killing your plants. Also, try to keep to the front of the Zombot at all times. *All zombies summoned can be instantly killed with Cryo-shroom's Plant Food effect, except for Bug Zombie (but it can be killed with Blover). *If you brought Stallia and it is at level 3 or above, there is a chance the Zombot will be stunned. Use that to your advantage.Never plant on the flame trap or the boulder traps. This could lead to your downfall. *The plantable space is for the other plants. It is best used for homing thistles since they can hit the Zombot even if it is at the topmost lane (where otherwise he will take no damage) *Keep at least 2 Plant Food, one for the sun producers on the tile turnips and the other for the Cryo-shroom. Category:Boss levels Category:Levels with no flags Category:Lost City (Chinese version) levels